


Third Person Limited

by caseyvalhalla



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyvalhalla/pseuds/caseyvalhalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In other words, a narrative mode in which the reader experiences the story through the senses and thoughts of just one character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Person Limited

Riku wasn't sure when it was that he started watching.  It might have been earlier than Freshman year, if he really thought about it, but that was when Roxas arrived at school one morning with hair bleached to sunshine yellow, and that was how one told him apart from his twin from then on.  If he had started watching before then, the hair probably exacerbated the whole problem, because it set them apart, their differences--contrasted them, turned and fit them into their own individual places in the world.  
  
He could never choose between them.  
  
He met Sora first, back in seventh grade, split from his twin by the A and B halls and Riku had never figured out just why--surely they could have talked the administration into letting them be in the same class group.  In later years he would learn that there had been an argument, that Sora had drawn a line in bright red paint down the center of their shared bedroom and they spent that year living their lives as separately as they possibly could.  Riku wondered about them sometimes, what it was like having someone you were than connected with, involuntarily.  Someone so tied to you that you shared the same face, the same features.  It was fascinating, in its own way.  
  
The differences, though, that was what kept Riku second-guessing himself.  Sora was all brilliant smiles and movement, he knew the rules to every sport on the planet and could play them with the kind of loose energy that made every movement look effortless, made the sparkle in his eyes dangerous because he could take one look at you and know where your weak spot was, how to beat you and score the winning goal.  Off the courts and the fields he was almost the same way, only with words and smiles, charming good humor, endearing moments of dorkiness.   
  
Roxas, though--he was all rough edges and sharp corners.  He didn't bother with impressing anyone, with playing varsity or social climbing; he let his attitude spread rumors for him, and true or not they held his peers in a sort of reverence, not quite afraid but unsure of whether they _should_ be.  While his twin was chattering animatedly or charming a new friend, Roxas was often lost in thought, or considering something with a mischievous twinkle.  On the occasions that he smiled, on the occasions that Riku was there to witness it, he had his own kind of brilliance.  
  
It stood to reason, then, that Riku could never decide which one he wanted.  Some days, he would wake up absolutely certain that Sora was the one.  Others, he was positive it had to be Roxas.  And that was the only excuse he could make, years later on the night of their graduation party, that he'd never made a move on either of them.  
  
He considered, sometime in the middle of his third red plastic cup of cheap beer that curiously tasted better with each subsequent refill, that after tonight everyone was going to go off in their own separate directions.  That if he didn't make a choice now, even if it was only for one night, he might never get an opportunity again.  Maybe, if he maneuvered everything just right, caught them at the right time, he could steal a little taste of both of them.  
  
Riku was sure he saw Sora disappearing into the basement.  The party was getting pretty loud at this point, alcohol and other possible substances working their magic, but even so he couldn't imagine Sora sneaking away with anyone.  Still, the logic that the beer sloshing around in his bloodstream allowed him insisted, if he had gone downstairs, then following him might be a novel idea.  
  
The wood steps squeaked just a bit under his feet, drowned out by the rumbling white noise of the washer and dryer running just at the base of the stairs.  Beyond that the basement was a dark maze, stacked wooden crates separating out the laundry area from one that looked to be storage, another with some workout equipment, another with--  
  
"What, no one followed us."  
  
Sora's voice was low and teasing, and Riku stopped in his tracks, crouched down beside a stack of crates.  Through a gap in between he could see a small game area, ping-pong and foosball tables set out with a mini fridge for refreshments and an old, ugly couch.  And beside this couch, Sora was standing with--   
  
\--his twin?  
  
They were too close to each other.  Far, far too close and Riku swallowed, settling onto his knees and hoping the laundry was still loud enough to cover the sound of his breathing.  Roxas was leaned back against the ping-pong table, bare light bulb dangling a foot or two above him and one hand was on Sora's hip.  Sora was grinning like he did when he'd just scored an interception and a fifty-yard return; Roxas looked dubious.  
  
"This isn't even our house," he commented, voice of reason, but Sora was moving closer, and the closer he got the more the corner of Roxas's mouth curled up into a smirk.  
  
Sora chuckled, and their noses were rubbing together and Roxas's hands were sliding around his waist, Sora's hands were settled on the table on either side of him and they were so fucking close.  This couldn't be happening.  Sora's smile had become sly, eyes narrowed.  "You worry too much."  
  
Then their lips brushed together, Roxas's eyes slipped closed, and they were kissing.  
  
Riku had imagined this, so many times; imagined how Sora would sigh in his throat, slide his hands over shoulders, tilt his head and press up, demanding.  Imagined how Roxas would fist his hands in fabric and gasp when it deepened, imagined the one shared reaction that they both had, the little tremors that ran through them when tongues slid wetly against each other, but--  
  
Riku had never imagined them both, together, like this.  Not kissing him, but each other.  Shivering and pressed tight together, Sora's fingers in Roxas's hair, the low, wet smacking sounds of lips pulling apart, their combined, sharp breaths in between.  
  
It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen--it shouldn't have been, it should have been wrong and maybe to someone else it would be, but to Riku, adoring and crushing on and desiring them both for so long, the sight made his limbs turn to rubber, made his insides twist and shiver and warm, made his heartbeat thud in his ears.  
  
They weren't kissing like it was a discovery, either.  It wasn't awkward, or hesitant or exploratory--they'd done this before.  _They'd done this before._  
  
Riku's mind suddenly burst with ideas, with fantasies of the two of them together in their room, the paint from the line on the floor from seventh grade still clinging to patches of the carpet, in one of their beds instead of separated in two.  Careful to be quiet so their parents wouldn't hear, curious hands and mouths exploring each other.  What's it like to kiss someone?  What's it like to be touched by someone else?  What's it like to--  
  
Roxas was the first one to moan.  Sora was sucking on his lower lip and all their movements were becoming faster, more deliberate.  Pressing close, fingers curling, Roxas's hands under Sora's shirt, Sora's hands everywhere--over his shoulders, down his chest, popping the buttons of his shirt open and all that smooth, pale skin under Sora's tanned fingers.  Their hips rubbing together, little needy sounds in each other's mouths.  Roxas wasn't leaning on the ping-pong table anymore, leaning into Sora instead, mouth sliding down to suck on his throat, little murmurs of his brother's name against skin that Riku could only barely hear over the sound of both of them panting.  Sora's hands down the back of Roxas's shirt.  Roxas's hands cupping Sora's ass, forcing them together, slow, hard grind and Sora's head dropped back--Riku stifled a moan at the look of ecstasy on his face.  
  
Fuck, he was losing control of himself just sitting here, watching them, one hand rubbing his thigh and he had to bite his lip to keep his breath even.  Had to pray a little in the back of his mind that the washer and dryer still had a good twenty minutes left of their cycles otherwise he didn't think he could keep quiet enough to not get caught.  
  
Although the twins were wholly engrossed in each other.  Roxas had Sora all but writhing in his arms, the way they were moving together--and it stuttered to a halt, suddenly, something like a growl in Sora's throat and he gasped, "God," let out a deep breath and buried his fingers in Roxas's hair, tugging his head back so he could press their lips together.  Not kissing, just breathing there, both of them panting, both pairs of blue eyes heavy-lidded and glazed with lust.  "Fuck me."  
  
Oh, Riku had imagined that voice in his ears, those words whispered breathlessly--imagined shoving Sora against a wall and doing just that, feeling his body wrap around him, all those muscles flexing under his skin, all that heat and energy bundled in his arms and thrusting into it, feeling it shiver, hearing that voice moan in his ears again and again _god, Riku, yes, more, MORE_ \--  
  
It was Roxas, though, stumbling the few paces to the couch, pressing Sora down against the back of it, knees on the cushions and hands pulling Sora's legs around him.  Sora pushed at the shirt on his shoulders, buttons undone and it was all but hanging off him now, but Roxas was faster.  Grabbed the hem of Sora's shirt and yanked it up, didn't even wait for Sora to finish pulling it off before his hands and mouth settled on the skin he revealed.  
  
Riku could almost smell it, taste the salt on his tongue, imagined himself being Roxas there, mouth exploring Sora's chest, teeth leaving little red marks, lips closing around one nipple and sucking gently and--oh, _fuck_ Sora liked that.  Back arching, eager noise in his throat, fingers tangling in Roxas's hair to hold him there.  And he could barely see it, from this angle, through the gap in the crates, but he thought Roxas's hand was down around Sora's waist.  Thought he might have heard the clink of a belt, the buzz of a zipper, but he was sure he saw it when Roxas's hand slipped in, pressed--he knew it when Sora gasped, shuddered, when his hips jerked and his head fell back against the couch.  
  
And that look on his face while his body jerked and pressed up against the hand and mouth assaulting it--he was on the verge of coming, he _had_ to be, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, mouth open and gasping, chin trembling.  Riku imagined watching that expression from above-- _causing_ it, watching that slow, shivering descent into orgasm, breath against Sora's lips, capturing all the sounds he made for himself.  
  
Riku squeezed his eyes shut for a second, one hand over his mouth to muffle any sound he might make, praised the washing machine's extra-noisy spin cycle, and pushed his other hand into his pants.  
  
He opened his eyes just in time to see Sora straighten and push Roxas back, shift and almost effortlessly reverse their positions, Roxas seated on the couch now with Sora straddling him, kissing again.  Hot and fast now, Sora's unfastened pants slipping down his hips, Roxas's hands tugging but Sora was eluding him now, moving on his own, hands and mouth sliding down to explore his twin's bare chest mimicking what Roxas had just done to him.  Fingers everywhere, little nips on his collarbone then straight down from there, Sora sliding off the couch and onto the floor when he got far enough down to leave circles of bite marks on soft belly flesh.  
  
Roxas's eyes were half-open, watching Sora's progress, teeth biting down on his lower lip when his body betrayed him and shuddered in pleasure, fingers digging into the couch cushions.  Sora chuckled softly, suckling at the skin just below Roxas's navel that was causing this, making him stutter a gasp and swallow a moan, too lost in the feeling to notice Sora's hands working quickly and tugging both pants and boxers down, revealing even more pale skin.  Riku watched, licking his lips, wanting a taste so bad his body ached for it.  
  
He could imagine it, Roxas's skin soft under his mouth, his fingers twining in Riku's hair, the smell of him like sweat and sex already, intoxicating, the way he was shivering but holding back, all the little sounds he could be making stifled behind his teeth.  And Riku would smirk, fingers teasing the bare skin of his hips, take Roxas in his mouth and _suck_.  He could feel it, that moment right there where Roxas's precious control snapped, body shuddering with the pleasure coursing through it, mouth falling open to moan softly, pleading.  
  
Sora though, he did one better.  Had Roxas nearly naked, hands sliding up the soft insides of his thighs, mouth kissing and lapping and sucking on every inch of skin available except for right where it would feel best.  Roxas's hands were fisted in the couch cushion, tugging it up, head thrashing from side to side and gasping his twin's name, hips jerking--one little, half-broken "God, please," in there somewhere, and he looked incredible like that.  Debauched, all but naked and begging.  
  
Eventually, Sora sated a little of the desire with one hand, light squeeze, and crawled slowly back up Roxas's body, chuckling.  Roxas made a face at him, a dark scowl that couldn't hold for long, melted into a lazy smirk.  "Tease," he murmured, voice husky and Sora laughed in agreement, kissing him slowly.  Sora's pants were nearly around his knees now and Roxas reached around, dug his wallet out of a back pocket before they slid down any further, flipping through it as Sora nibbled on his jaw.  
  
"Want you now."  Riku could almost feel the heat of Sora's breath, saw Roxas shiver with it, pulling a small, crackling packet out of Sora's wallet (condom?) and pressing it into his twin's hand.  Sora wriggled, working his pants the rest of the way off, Roxas helping with the boxers still on his hips, kicking his shoes away and then--oh god, he was naked.  Muscles and tan lines and skin, everywhere.  He settled in Roxas's lap, twin sucking on his own fingers and that packet was crinkling somewhere but Riku was focused, totally, on those fingers, wet with saliva, sliding down from the small of Sora's back, between the two pert curves of his ass and then pressing, disappearing into him and Riku had to bite his lip and squeeze his hand to keep from coming, noisily, in his pants.  
  
Fuck, he should have caught them before now.  One of them, both of them, didn't matter--should have caught them and made them his, found out what it was really like being with them, being against and inside and around and _feeling_.  And then he'd know for himself instead of sitting here being a voyeur and imagining them; he'd know what it was like to stroke Roxas into ecstasy, known what it was like to sink into Sora, known all the things he was seeing and hearing now, watching them.  Watching Sora grip the back of the couch, sliding down, Roxas pushing into him, both of them shivering with it, gasping with it, the kind of pleasure he should have known with them.  
  
He was destined to be caught here, hand literally down his pants, barely able to keep his breath low enough that the hum of the dryer overpowered it.  He knew it, but he couldn't stop watching now.  
  
Roxas's hands gripped Sora's hips so hard they left little red imprints behind that slowly disappeared back into creamy skin.  He was leaning back, eyes roaming over Sora's body, hips jerking up to meet his movements--then fluttering closed, hissing softly through his teeth when Sora slowed the pace, made it tight and agonizing for a moment, sending a long shiver through Roxas's body and oh, yes, they'd definitely been doing this for a while.  Years, maybe, and the idea made Riku shudder, pulse of his own hand matching the two boys on the couch.  
  
And Sora--his body was incredible, all the muscles, the way his back arched, the way his fingers clawed at the upholstery and you knew he was loving it.  The feel of Roxas inside him, shivered with it and then Roxas had enough with this going slow business, flipped them over--Sora flopped sprawled out on his back on the couch cushions, Roxas took an awkward moment to finish kicking his clothes off and then--  
  
They were pressed tight together, nothing but skin, sweat and breath and Sora's legs hooked over Roxas's back and Roxas was on his elbows, hands wrapped under Sora's shoulders and moving, moving, moving--Sora's head tilted back, Roxas's mouth on his neck, teeth around his collarbone, harsh pants and soft, strangled moans and Riku was pretty sure he could hear Roxas murmuring "Yes, yes, yes, Sora," against his twin's skin and oh, fuck--   
  
Sora came first, trembling, hands clawing at Roxas's back but instead of arching up like he had been throughout all of this, he curled in instead--wrapped himself tight around Roxas and shivered there, moaning into his neck, until his body went limp.  Roxas brushed Sora's hair back from his face, pressed their foreheads together and thrust into him, deep, held there taut with his mouth open and a soft, keening sound in his throat before taking a stuttering breath and collapsing there on Sora's chest.  
  
Riku came at nearly the same time, one hand over his mouth, as quietly as possible.  Oh, god.  
  
When he finally returned to the world and lifted his head from where it had landed on the edge of the crate in front of him, the scene in the game room had shifted slightly.  One of the twins had tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped them in it, and they had shifted a bit so Roxas was slid towards the inside of the couch, head still resting on Sora's chest.  Sora's arm was around him, fingers ruffling the blond spikes, nuzzling and planting soft kisses on his forehead.  They were murmuring something to each other, some conversation that no matter how he strained, Riku couldn't quite hear--and it occurred to him that he shouldn't be here at all.  He was an intruder on their intimacy, he had no business knowing what they were saying to each other in the afterglow.  He had no business watching the whole thing, in fact--how depraved was that, anyway?  He needed to get up off the floor and leave, now, before they decided to get up and get dressed and caught him lurking back here.  The dryer was probably due to switch off any minute.  
  
Riku gave them one last look, watching how easy it was for them, just cuddling like this.  Envying what they had together, coveting what he could have had with one of them, both of them, even--if he had just had the balls to make a move.  To say something, anything, to either of them.  
  
And just when he was about to climb to his feet and leave, the twins' murmured conversation came to an end, and two pairs of blue eyes turned from each other to fix, exactly, on the crack between stacked crates where Riku was hiding.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
"Sup, Riku," Sora laughed, smile bright on his face, and Roxas's mouth was curving up into his mischievous smirk.  "Enjoy the show?"  
  
Oh, fuck.  They knew he was here the whole time.  They _knew_.  They...  
  
Had they set this whole thing up?  
  
Riku licked his lips, still frozen in place.  Well, he told himself, there are two things you could potentially do now.  One, you could run away back to the party, get stone drunk and pretend this never happened.  Or, you could go in there and join them.  
  
...You only live once, man.  



End file.
